


Sam Winchester One-Shot

by AreYouSatisfiedYet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, This is for my cousin, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AreYouSatisfiedYet/pseuds/AreYouSatisfiedYet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for my cousin, but I thought that I would share it here too. This is also on my Quotev account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Winchester One-Shot

Sam unlocked the front door of the apartment that he shared with his girlfriend of almost three years now, Lexie. Putting his bag filled with hunting supplies down on the floor -out of the way so no one would trip on it- he started to walk down the narrow hallway, and into the bedroom that he and Lexie shared. Once he got to the room, he discovered that Lexie was dead-asleep on the bed. Smiling slightly to himself, he decided to lay down on the bed next to her, and soon felt himself drift off into a deep sleep.  
 

  
***   *   ***  
 

When Lexie awoke to find her boyfriend's arm wrapped around her 5'4 frame, which caused her to smile instantly. Lexie tried to get out of the bed without waking Sam up, but to no avail. Sam's eyes fluttered open, and he unwrapped his arms from Lexie.  
"How was the hunt?" Lexie asked.  
"The usual", Sam replied.  
"Do you want to have a Movie-Night?" Lexie questioned, childishly.  
Sam chuckled, "Sounds like a plan."

 

  
***   *   ***  
*Countless Movies Later*  
 

  
"Hey Lexie?" Sam asked after they finished watching Lexie's favorite movie, _Finding Nemo_.  
"Hmmm?" Lexie replied, her head resting on Sam's shoulder.  
Sam got down on one knee before saying, "Will you do me the honors of becoming Mrs. Winchester?"


End file.
